meastfandomcom-20200214-history
Rest Kasba - Kemalist Certainties and Modern Ambiguities
Kasaba, Reşat. “Kemalist Certainties and Modern Ambiguities.” In Rethinking Modernity and National Identity in Turkey, S. Bozdoğan and R. Kasaba, eds. Seattle, 1997, pp. 15–36 Rest Kasba - Kemalist Certainties and Modern Ambiguities הקדמה מאמר זה הינו אחד מאותם מאמרים שאמי סינגר דיברה עליהם הרבה (שיעור שלם), והיא מיצתה וסיכמה אותו היטב. לכן, סיכום שיעור טוב חשוב במקרה זה לא פחות מסיכום המאמר. הדבר החשוב שסינגר עסקה בו בשיעור, ולא כל כך בא לידי ביטוי במאמר, הם ההגדרות, והפרשנות של שני המושגים העיקריים במאמר. • Kemalist Certainties - (הודאיות הכמאליסטית) ודאיות זה חלק מהתפיסה הכמאליסטית. הכמאליסטים לא רק הסתכלו קדימה אלא הם גם שאפו להתנתק מהעבר, תוך הנחה שצריך להיות דוגמאטי. התפיסה הייתה שלוקחים רעיונות מהמערב והולכים על פי הם באופן מוחלט, היינו - הכמאליסטים לקחו מרשם וניסו ליישם אותו באופן מוחלט בתורכיה. מכאן, הודאיות זה גם גישה תיאורטית וגם גישה מעשית. בהקשר זה קסבה טוען כי הכמאליסטים פעלו כאלו האידיאולוגיה שלהם היא אמת מוחלטת, ודאית. • Modern Ambiguities - (אי בהירות במודרנה) המודרנה ככלל היא מכלול של אפשרויות לכיוונים שונים, ובמסגרתה החוויה החברתית היא מאד רב גונית. המודרנה מציעה רעיונות שונים ופותחת דרכים רבות ליישום. הכמאליסטים, לעומת זאת, בחרו דרך יישום אחת כדי להגיע למטרה מסוימת, ותוך כדי כך הקפיאו משמעויות רבות אחרות של המודרנה. קסבה טוען כי אי הבהירות והרב גוניות הייתה קיימת בתהליך המודרניות בתורכיה אולם היא דוכאה על ידי הכמאליסטים וגם לא באה לידי ביטוי נכון אצל ההיסטוריונים, שהושפעו יתר על המידה (נפעמו עד כדי עיוורון) מהאידיאולוגיה הכמאליסטית. רק כעת, החל משנות ה-80, לאחר שהכמאליזם איבד מאחיזתו, אי הבהירות והרב גוניות בחברה התורכית המודרנית באים לידי ביטוי מלא ונכון. מבוא בבחירות של 1983 חזרו למעשה קציני הצבא על התמה שליוותה את תורכיה במהלך המאה ה-20. לפי תמה זו בעיותיה של תורכיה נגרמו עקב חזרה להשפעותיה של הגישה הפרה-רפובליקנית, לכן תורכיה צריכה לשחרר את עצמה מהמגבלות ולהתחיל התחלה נקייה וחדשה משוחררת מכבלי העבר, היינו - להשתחרר מההיסטוריה העות'מאנית. לפי גישה זו, שאימצו אתא-תורכ ותומכיו כל דבר חדש שמנותק מהעבר הוא רצוי ומקובל. בעשורים הראשונים לא יכלו אזרחי תורכיה להתנגד למסר של אתא-תורכ. אולם בשנות ה-80 השתנה הדבר לחלוטין. התורכים החלו להיות חשדנים וציניים לגבי המסרים הישנים, לחקור אודות העבר ממנו הופרדו. האוריינטציה החדשה הזו השפיע לא רק במובן הפוליטי אל בתחומים נוספים הנוגעים לכל היבטים החיים. ביטויים למגמה זו ניתן לראות בעליית מפגלת refa ובתסיסה הכורדית. מכאן שבתחילת שנות ה-80 המודרניזציה התורכית הגיע לנקודת מפנה. החזון של הרפורמטים, ואתא-תורכ בייחוד, היה שתורכיה תתקדם באופן אחיד ומתואם לעבר המודרניות ותהיה מדינה ככל המדינות המערביות. אולם חזון זה התבדה, והישן והחדש ממשיכים להתקיים זה צד זה בתורכיה. לכל אחת משלושת הקבוצות - כמאליסטים, אסלאמיים, וכורדים יש גישה שונה והסבר אחר לתופעה. בעיני כל קבוצה, רק עמדתה היא האמיתית והצודקת. הויכוח והקונפליקט מראה שהתפיסה המונוליטית הכמאליסטית שמנסה לעצב את תורכיה כמקשה אחת איבדה מאחיזתה. אבל לאחר שהשתחררו מתפיסה אחת, אסור, ולא צריכים התורכים להכניס עצמם לתפיסה אבסולוטית אחרת. במאמר מנסה המחבר להתעלות מעל התפיסות האבסולוטיות, ולנתח באור שונה את התהליך המודרניזציה של תורכיה, ובכך לייסד, לבסס ולהציג את הדינאמיות שאפיינה את תהליך המודרניות, מתוקף חוסר הודאות שהיה בו. Ottoman-Turkish Modernization: Experience and Interpretation הגדרת מודרניזציה שתשמש במאמר: הכללה של images שמסכמות את השינויים בחיים החברתיים. לדעת המחבר, באמצעות השימוש בהגדרה זו ניתן לתת יותר ביטוי ליחידים וקהילות. המודרניזציה התורכית, מראשיתה במאות ה-18 וה-19 התאפיינה בחוסר ודאות, חזרות לאחור, ושינויים בסדרי העדיפויות. הנקודה החשובה היא להבין שתופעה זו אינה חריגה ואינה מהווה סטייה אלא היא חלק בלתי נפרד מתהליך המודרניות. אולם, כאשר החוקרים המערביים החלו לכתוב את ההיסטוריה של תורכיה, הכלים שלהם לא אפשרו להבין את כול המורכבות והם זנחו את אי הבהירות (ambiguitie) לטובת פרשנות חד ממדית. ספרו של לואיס, "צמיחתה של תורכיה המודרנית" מהווה דוגמא טובה לסוג כתיבה זה, בו הפרטים ההיסטוריים מוצגים אולם מפורשים לא נכון,בצורה התומכת בגישה מסוימת המכלילה באופן גס לגבי תורכיה. במידה ומתעלמים מההכללה בספרו של לואיס ניתן לראות כי הוא מכיל פרטים רבים לגבי המורכבות בתהליך המודרניות של תורכיה, אולם חלק מהמידע המפורט הזה לא תואם את הגישה הפנוראמית של הספר וחלקו אף סותר אותה. גם ברמה של הרעיונות והמוטיבציה של האליטה, הפרשנות של החוקרים הללו מקשה ואינה מסבירה היטב את התפתחות המודרניזציה בתורכיה. הבעיה גוברת כאשר עוברים מהאליטה לשאר שכבות האוכלוסייה, מפני ששם התמונה הופכת לעוד יותר לא ברורה. למרות שספרו של לואיס עוסק מעט בחברה ובמעמדות הנמוכים, ריבוי הפרטים בספרו בכל זאת מסייע לחשוף חלק מחוסר הודאות של תהליך הרפורמות ברובד זה. דוגמא נוספת לאי הבהירות שהשפיע על החברה התורכית בתהליך המודרניות ניתן למצוא בספרו של דניאל לרנר. כמו לואיס, גם לרנר לא הצליח לגשר בין התיאור הרחב ובטוח שלו על המודרניזציה בתורכיה לבין הסתירות הרבות בחברה התורכית שהופיעו בעקבות תהליך שינוי זה. במקום להגדיר את ההשפעות של המודרניות כחלק אינטגראלי מהתהליך, לרנר שומר על גבולות התיאוריה שלו על ידי יצירת (המצאת) הגדרות חדשות. Turkish Modernization and the Modernizing Elite כאשר החוקרים במאה ה-20 ניסו לתאר את המודרניזציה כדיסציפלינה וכתהליך הם מצאו תמיכה רבה בדבריהם ומעשיהם של המנהיגים הפוליטיים שיישמו את הרפורמות במאה ה-19 ובתחילת המאה ה-20. מנהיגים אלו ראו את עצמם ככוח המוביל והחשוב בשינויים. עבורם החברה הייתה הפרויקט והאזרחים מושא הניסוי. הם התייחסו לרפורמה כתהליך המונחת מלמעלה, וחשבו שברגע שהסביבה תתואם למהלכים, האנשים יוכלו להסתגל בקלות. המנהיגים העות'מאנים שהובילו את המהפכה קיבלו הכי הרבה השראה מהמהפכה הצרפתית, והיה דמיון רב בין הרפורמטים העות'מאנים-תורכים לבין היעקובינים. היעקובינים, כפי שמאוחר יותר התבטא בתורכיה, שאפו שהמהפכה תתבטא בכל התחומים ותשפיע על כל ההיבטים - לבוש, שמות רחובות, לוח השנה וכו'. גם בעיני רבים מהתורכים הצעירים ומהמנהיגים הכמאליסטים, אלמנטים של שינוי, כגון - מראה של אנשים, ניקיון של רחובות, ואפיון המוסדות, הפכו למזוהים עם המודרניזציה. לתפיסה הזו היה בסיס מסוים בגישה העות'מאנית אולם מקורם של שני המרכיבים החשובים בה הם במערב. המרכיב הראשון הוא הערצה למדע. לטענתם של הרפורמטים והכמאליסטים רק המדע יוכל ליצור את התנאים החברתיים המתאימים למדינה. המרכיב השני של הגישה המודרנית הזו היה ה- enlightenmen: תנועה פילוסופית של המאה ה-18 המדגישה את השימוש בחקירה ובתבונה מדענית. בסוף המאה ה-19 כאשר האליטה העות'מאנית נתקלה בקשיים רבים - בעיות כלכליות, תבוסות צבאיות וקשיים פוליטיים, היא מצאה בתפיסה זו של ה enlightenment עזר רב. הם סילקו את אי הבהירות שאפיינו את הרפורמות לטובת מרשמים חדים יותר ליצירת אומה לאומית תורכית. היו שתי קבוצות עיקריות שמעמדם נמצא בקונפליקט עם האתוס הלאומי החדש: הקבוצה הראשונה האסלאם - בעיקר כת דתית פופולארית (tarikats) ואינטלקטואלים שתמכו ברפורמות אסלאמיות. הלאומנים הגדירו את מחשבות ומעשי אלו כמנוגדים למשימה האזרחית שבשמה פעלו - על פי השיח הלאומני אסלאם ייצג את ההפך מקדמה, רפורמות ותרבותיות. הקבוצה השנייה שסבלה הייתה הקהילות הלא מוסלמיות - יוונים, ארמנים ויהודים. אולם לא רק מעמד המיעוטים והאסלאם נמצא לא יציב אלא כל הרעיונות והמוסדות שנמצאו מחוץ לאליטה השולטת זכו ליחס חשדני ונמצאו בסכנה כל עוד לא קיבלו את התוכנית הפוליטית הדומיננטית. לפיכך, בנסותה לעצב את החברה העות'מאנית-תורכית האליטה בודדה עצמה מהחברה והפכה למעמד שולט קצר רואים וצר מוח. הנתיב הצר והמעוקר של מודרניזציה שצמח מתוך המעשים והשיח של האליטה הפוליטית התאים לדרך בה רוב ההיסטוריונים של תורכיה המודרנית ייצגו את התהליך באופן רטרואקטיבי. רוב החוקרים העריכו ששבירת הקשרים המסורתיים היא משימה כה דחופה שלא משנה מה השיטות באמצעותם משיגים מטרה זו. Modernizing Society: Then and Now גם בתיאוריה וגם במעשה היה דגש ניכר לרפורמות במוסדות, ומכאן נוטים לעיתים לשכוח שהרפורמות נגעו לקבוצה יחסית קטנה במאה ה-19 ובתחילת המאה ה-20. מחוץ לאליטה השולטת, שלה בעיקר נגעו הרפורמות, עמדו מספר גדול של אנשים שחזונם וקולם לא בא לידי ביטוי בימיה הראשונים של הרפובליקה. עקב שיטת הנחתה מלמעלה של הרפורמות, והעמדת המדינה במרכז קשה להתמקד בכוחות החברתיים. אולם, באמצעות מספר מקורות, ניתן להתגבר על מגבלות אלו ולהתחיל ולהחזיר את החברה לתוך המסגרת של המחקר ולתוך הניתוח. באופן ישיר או עקיף הייתה לחברה השפעה על יעילות הרפורמות הפוליטיות, גם עם השפעה זו לא תמיד הוכרה. מקור אחד שבאמצעותו ניתן לעשות זאת הוא סיפורים של כפריים. סיפורים אלו חושפים משבר של זהות. המתח בין כוחות המדינה והזירות הלא מדינתיות באו לידי ביטוי בפוליטיקה התורכית רק ב-1950, לאחר הבחירות, כאשר מפלגת העם הפסידה למפלגה הדמוקרטית. בשנים שקדמו לבחירות האוכלוסייה הכפרית הקימה את אחת מהמערכות הפוליטיות המפותחות והרחבות של ארגון והשתתפות. עבור רבים זו הייתה הפתעה שכן זה היה מנוגד לרבים מהטקסטים המדעים שתיארו את האיכרים כמנותקים מההתקדמות. היום, לאחר שקיעת האחיזה הכמאליסטית ותפיסות 'מדינה-במרכז' אחרות ניתן לראות את אזרחי תורכיה לא רק כאובייקטים בפרויקט אלא גם כסובייקטים של ההיסטוריה התורכית. האזרחים התורכים מסוגלים להשפיע על החיים שלהם דרך ההחלטות שהם מקבלים, לא משנה היכן הם גרים ומאיזה מעמד הם באים. יש כאלו שעבורם הקונפליקטים ששולטים בתורכיה מאז שנות ה-80 מסמנים את התמוטטות הניסיון התורכי עם המודרניות. על פי גישה זו פירות הקדמה לא היו רציונאליות ואוניברסאליות ולא נוצר מעמד ביניים מבוסס, אלא הקדמה הביאה לכלכלה מקוטבת, פוליטיקה פולמוסית, ואוכלוסייה מפוצלת מבחינה אתנית. כתגובה לתיאורים המייאשים והציניים האלו קשה לא לסמפט כאלו הרואים במצב זה של קונפליקטים אפשרויות רבות וחושבים כי הוא חיובי בעיקרו. אולם נוקטי גישה צריכים להיזהר ולא לחגוג כל פרצה בכמאליזם כצעד נוסף לעבר שחרור וחירות. שתי הגישות - גם אלו הרואים בייאוש את כשלון המודרניות, וגם אלו השמחים על החלשות הכמאליזם, הן אבסולוטיות ומסוכנות לתורכיה. מודרניות מאפשרת לאנשים לדמיין לעצמם גם את מה שנמצא מעבר להתנסות הספציפית והאישית שלהם. התפשטות והתרחבות חברת השוק, הדחף להגן על בני אדם, העמידה בתוקף למען זכויות אדם, הם כולם אספקטים של המודרניות ובשל כך הם לא שמורים לאף קבוצה, נקודת מבט, תרבות או מסורת. כמשתתפים פעילים בדרמה הזו אנו (התורכים) יכולים להתעקש על האוניברסאליות של האספקטים הללו ומתוך כך יש לנו (אזרחי תורכיה) היכולת להעריך, ולהשוות את החזיונות הרבים ולמחות לגבי מה שמקיף וסובב אותנו. לקראת המאה ה-21 (המאמר נכתב ב-1997), ולאחר נפילת ברה"מ והתמוטטות ההסדרים הישנים של המלחמה הקרה, תורכיה שוב חוזרת לפוקוס העולמי והיא מהווה ציר מרכזי בסדר של העולם החדש, ודוגמא בולטת להצלחת המודרניזציה. חוקרים ידעי שם רבים (הניטנגטון, קפלן) מציינים ומדגשים את חיוניותה וחוזקה של תורכיה. לסיכום, אנחנו לא צריכים להסיק שהמודרניות איבדה את הכוח לתת משמעות לחיי האנשים. השוואת התמוטטות גישת 'המדינה-במרכז' של המודרניזציה להתמוטטות המודרניות עצמה משמעותו שאנחנו מנתחים את ההיסטוריה דרך מודלים מוגבלים ביותר. התגברות על המודלים הללו תאפשר, בתיאוריה ובמעשה, שחרור והתרת הדינאמיות של המודרניזציה. ורק על מנת להמחיש לכם עד כמה rest kasba פלצן וחיי בסרט (הוא כנראה חוקר של מדע המדינה) צירפתי את הפסקה האחרונה כלשונה: In lerner's well-known ethnography, the grocer of balgat says he prefers american movies because they are cxciting; they make people "ask what is going to happen next." Perhaps the film is still running, and we don't know what will happen next. בהחלט סיום מרגש! לא להתבייש, מותר לבכות....